<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batman's Harem by Whitetiger770</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990487">Batman's Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger770/pseuds/Whitetiger770'>Whitetiger770</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, F/M, Harem, Multi, Sexy Times, Thongs - Freeform, playboy bunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger770/pseuds/Whitetiger770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to stop Poison Ivy, Batman is doused in a experimental pheromone that can make any woman he wants drawn to him. What's the Dark Knight to do? Find out here same Bat Time same Bat Channel. BatmanxHarem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/Batgirl, Batman/Black Canary, Batman/Catwoman, Batman/Harley Quinn, Batman/Jessica Cruz, Batman/Poison Ivy, Batman/Wonder Woman, Bruce Wayne/Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne/Vicki Vale, batman/Talia al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batman's Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Batman’s Harem </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Authors note: After posting Spider-man’s Harem, I decided to give one of my other favorite superheroes a harem as well. Bruce will look similar to Christian Bale with a physique similar to the Arkham games and Alfred will look similar to Sean Pertwee. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I own nothing </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Harem List: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Batgirl/Barbra Gordon </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Vicki Vale </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Catwoman/Selina Kyle </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Black Canary/Diana Lance </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Huntress/Helena Bertinelli </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Zatanna Zatara </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Supergirl/Kara Kent </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Silver St. Cloud </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Copperhead/Jane Doe </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Lady Blackhawk/Zinda Blake </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Talia al Ghul </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonder Woman/Diana Prince </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Artemis of Bana-Mighadall </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Killer Frost/Catlin Snow </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Fire/Beatriz da Costa </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ice/Tora Olafsdotter </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Godiva/Dora Leigh </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Cheeta/Barbara Ann Minerva </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mercy Graves </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Doctor Light/Kimyio Hoshi </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Pick Your Poison </strong>
</p><p>On the outskirts of Gotham City is an abandoned greenhouse, that looked liked it had seen better days. Inside is a beautiful woman mixing a bunch of chemicals. She had long red hair, green eyes, and dark green lipstick that highlights her pale green skin. She’s wearing a tight green dress that shows off her curvaceous form. As she kept mixing the chemicals, they start to bubble on the burner, “Good, once I perfect this Gotham and the rest of the world will have a greener look to it.”</p><p>All of a sudden there is a crash as a part of the roof of the greenhouse gives way. Amidst the dust, a figure stands up from his crouching position and is reviled to be non-other than the dark knight himself. He is dressed in grey body armor, dark blue cowl and cape, blue gauntlets with boots to match, and a bright yellow utility belt. For the final touch, there’s a black bat symbol on his chest (The costume is similar to the one in Batman: Hush).</p><p>“Batman, you have a nasty habit of crashing other people’s parties and what’s this? No boy wonder?” Poison Ivy said while twirling around a lock of her hair in a seductive manner.</p><p>“I know you’re making toxins for a mysterious client Ivy. Working for others? That’s new for you.”</p><p>Ivy shrugs her shoulders at the comment and responds, “I need money for my causes. Sure I could rob banks and get me a few sugar daddies but you would be on my trail so fast it would make my head spin. Besides, I’m not bad, I’m just an environmentalist that wants to save the world.”</p><p>“You’re an eco-terrorist.”</p><p>“Semantics, you can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. I don’t hate people; I pity them like they are children and sometimes you have to discipline bad children. But Batman you wouldn’t hurt me, I know how you look at me and there was that time you groped Harley.”</p><p>Ivy grins as Batman raised his eyebrows in shock at her comment; she saunters over to him with a small sashay of her hips. “Oh, you’re wondering how I know about that? Harley and I are best friends so there are no secrets between us,” she says as she wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>“It must be so lonely for you being so dark, handsome and brooding. I could be anything you want.” Ivy brings her mouth closer to his only for him to start backing away from her. She laughs a little at his actions, “Don’t worry this lipstick’s not poisonous.”</p><p>“How can I trust you?”</p><p>“You can’t.”</p><p>With that Batman leans in and takes her lips onto his. She smelled of roses and her kisses were as sweet as honey. They parted with little air between them.</p><p>“You’re getting better.” Batman ignored her and cradled her head with his hand and put his other hand on her butt. He pulls her in close and claims her lips once more. She opens her mouth willingly letting him slip his tongue in with ease. Ever the aggressor, he swirls his tongue inside her mouth. He squeezes her butt with a firm hand and she squeals into his mouth. All of a sudden, the door to the greenhouse opened and revealed a small group of Kobra soldiers carrying a large duffle bag of money.</p><p>“Hey Poison Ivy! We got your money. Where are our toxins?”</p><p>Taking in the scene another soldier points to the two occupants still in each other’s arms.</p><p>“Oh my god, it’s Batman!”</p><p>“Get him!” Batman tears himself away from Ivy and pulls a fighting stance as he stares down the Kobra soldiers. Two of them charge first, throwing their fists at Batman who dodges one and blocks the other. The three exchanged blows throwing kicks and punches but not quite landing their hits. Another soldier pulls out a pistol and aims it towards the dark knight.</p><p>“Let’s see you dodge a bullet.” Seeing the pistol Batman then throws a well-aimed punch, knocking out one soldier then ducks under another punch. Using this moment, he pulls out the Batarang and launches it towards the pistol holding soldier. The gun is knocked out of the soldier’s hand as the soldier yelps in pain. Using the distraction Batman grabs the second soldier he was fighting and pulls him over his shoulder will skilled ease. The soldier lands on the nearby table with a loud crash as Batman turns towards the now unarmed soldier. He then runs and launches a flying sidekick into the soldier’s chest. The man flew back into the glass walls creating a large crack.</p><p>Landing on his feet, Batman starts to feel sick to his stomach and goes to one knee. Poison Ivy laughs, “Oops I lied, but don’t worry, it wouldn’t kill you yet. You’ll be out of the way soon enough and we can conduct business in peace.”</p><p>Batman felt as if he was going to fall over but forced himself to his feet as he kept fighting the poison. He heaved with fiery lungs as two of the Kobra soldiers that he fought had gotten back up.</p><p>“This guy ain’t human.” The soldier said.</p><p>“Welcome to my world.” Ivy sighs.</p><p>One of the soldiers launched a sidekick at Batman who just grabs his leg and takes him down. He twists his leg to break it for good measure. Another soldier grabbed a beaker full of purple liquid and breaks it over the distracted Bat’s head. Drenched in the weird purple liquid, Batman closes his eyes as the chemicals start to sting his eyes. Taking advantage of his weakened state, a soldier manages to kick him into a shelf of chemicals.</p><p>Poison Ivy stalked up to the solider with anger in her eyes. “You idiot! I spent months sorting those and that pheromone you broke over his head has not been tested yet! Those pheromones are more dangerous than we could possibly know!”</p><p>Ignoring the outraged woman, the solider picked his pistol back up and goes to where Batman laid. He sees that the dark knight is coved in a mixture of brightly color liquids; he turns him over with his foot to see him face to face. He points his pistol right at Batman’s face when he sees that he is awake.</p><p>“Any last words Cape Crusader?”</p><p>“Sick’em boy.”</p><p>“What?” All of a sudden a monster of a German Shepard, wearing a dark blue mask like Batman’s own, runs into the greenhouse and tackles the soldier to the ground. After a short tussle the dog had the soldier on his back while having the soldier’s throat between his jaws.</p><p>“Good boy Ace. If he moves, tear his throat out.” Ace growls in response. Batman then stalks towards Poison Ivy.</p><p>She takes a few steps back, “Now Batman, let’s not be rash-” Poison Ivy chokes as Batman’s hand wraps around her neck and lifts her up so her feet are barely touching the ground.</p><p>“Give me the cure.”</p><p>“We both know you won’t kill me,” she rasps out clutching at his hands. His hands tighten even further. He then swings her around like a rag doll before slamming her into a post. He then pulls out some cord and ties her to the post before she can get her bearings.</p><p>“This is made of a titanium weave alloy; unless you have a blow torch you’re not getting out of that. Now give me the cure.”</p><p>“Oh, what’s the plan? Leave me to starve?”</p><p>“Ace, come here.”</p><p>Releasing his jaws from the soldier’s neck, Ace makes his way quickly to Batman’s side. The soldier runs off screaming. Batman strokes the top of Ace’s head slowly as he looks at Ivy. “The thing is, Ace here is a former military dog. He has three confirmed kills on his record. He charged a suicide bomber and tore him to pieces before he could even press the button. Now before I pass out, I’m going to give the kill order. I don’t kill but that doesn’t mean Ace won’t”</p><p>“N-nice try-” A low feral growl grabs her attention and she looks to see Ace bearing his teeth with drool leaking out the side of his mouth.</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that. It’s the blue lipstick on the right of the table.”</p><p>Walking to the table in question, he grabs it from amongst the other colored lipsticks.</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>“Would I lie?” Batman gives her a look. “Correction. Would I lie with Cujo over here?”</p><p>He sighs in frustration as he pops the cap off the lipstick and turns the base to reveal the blue wax. He stares at the stick for a second before Ivy interrupts him, “You put it on me idiot. The cure only works when it’s in contact with my body.”</p><p>He walks over as she purses her lips for him. Lifting her chin he paints her lips slowly while keeping firm eye contact. She gives a small shiver at the loss of heat when he pulls away and then tilts her head up, “Ok big boy. Pucker up.”</p><p>Batman leans down and claims her lips. Her tongue quickly found its way into his mouth and he returned in kind. Only a few seconds pass, but when they parted a string of drool hung between lips.</p><p>Ivy smiled wickedly, “Now call off your dog and untie me.”</p><p>Batman leans in close to her face, “No.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you do-” Her eyes widen as she realizes what happened, “But how?!”</p><p>“Your eye darted towards the real lipstick. I switched them before I put it on your lips. Come on Ace, let’s go home.” Batman turns to leave with Ace faithfully by his side. Ivy struggles from her bonds.</p><p>“Wait! You’re cured so let me go! Don’t leave me here!”</p><p>“Don’t worry GCPD will be here soon enough.”</p><p>Ivy grits her teeth, “Damn you!” She then notices he is no longer there.</p>
<hr/><p>The Bat Mobile, a black armored Lamborghini, arrives in the Bat Cave pulling up a ramp to a parking platform. Alfred is standing not too far from the platform and is dressed in a black tuxedo with a clean shaved look and with his salt-n-pepper hair nicely styled. The doors open with Batman and Ace walking right out. Batman removes his cowl to reveal the face of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. His brown hair is drenched in sweat and his brown eyes looked a little bloodshot.</p><p>“Alfred I’m going to bed. Don’t wake me till four.”</p><p>“Which four master Bruce? Sunrise or sunset?”</p><p>“Sunset, I want this outfit cleaned. I like wearing the dark blue one.” Bruce said as he takes off his cape.</p><p>“Of course, aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>“Right dinner, I’m sure we have some beef wellington and lobster in the fridge.”</p><p>“I’m sure you could have something to eat at the fundraiser being held at the mansion for Mr. Dent’s reelection campaign.”</p><p>At Alfred’s words, Bruce is stopped in his tracks and sags his shoulders. “It’s tonight isn’t it?”</p><p>“It started an hour ago. I have your suit pressed and ready.” Alfred says as he removes Ace’s mask. Bruce takes off the rest of his outfit and heads to the shower in the cave. The Bat Cave is a large place filled with tons of gadgets, vehicles, computers and a training ground for Batman to practice his skills. There’s also a small collection of trophies from his various adventures.</p><p>He removes the rest of his outfit and heads to the shower. His tuxedo is hanging off of a hook, not too far from the shower. Alfred and Ace are right outside of the bathroom in the cave, with Bruce’s cape and cowl in his arms. It feels sticky in his hands with an odd odor emitting from it.</p><p>“Master Bruce, what happened tonight? Did you fall into a vat of perfume?”</p><p>“Poison Ivy.” Alfred lets out a sigh as he turns the knob of the shower.</p><p>“Will, you ever find someone who doesn’t have a rap sheet?”</p><p>“Alfred, I don’t have time for that anymore. Not with Dick in New York; I have to do double.”</p><p>“You should make time Master Bruce. Why don’t you try to meet someone? You are Gotham’s most eligible bachelor after all.”</p><p>“I don’t know Alfred. Can we not worry about that now?” Bruce turns off the shower and steps out to grab his tuxedo.</p><p>“Of course, I heard Vicky Vale from the Gotham Gazette is here tonight. You know the one that Batman saved twice and interviewed Bruce Wayne for his charity work.”</p><p> “Well, she is quite attractive.”</p><p>“I wish the two of you would commit to a steady relationship, instead of this on again off again thing you two have.”</p><p>Bruce comes out of the bathroom dressed in his black suit looking sharp with a messy red tie that felt out of place. Alfred adjusts Bruce’s tie for him. “Thank you, Alfred.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Master Bruce. You know one way I think that could bring you and Miss Vale closer is for you to let her in, of course, that’s just a suggestion.”</p><p>“Do you mean to bring her here?”</p><p>“Take that as you will.” After finishing his tie, Bruce, Alfred and Ace went up the stairs to the mansion.</p><p>The old grandfather clock hangs on the wall of what looks like a gothic library. The wall pushes open and the two men and dog walk out of the tunnel hidden behind. Alfred closes the door to the Bat Cave and locks it. The library is filled with dark mahogany furniture and the walls are lined with built-in bookcases. Each bookcase is filled to the brim with books that Bruce himself has added. Years of just him in this library reading book after book. A particular bookcase looked untouched, filled with his father’s medical books. A thick rug lay on the floor cushioning their feet as they walked by and an extravagant chandelier hung above their head.</p><p>They moved out of the library and into the hall, where the walls were painted red and gold and lined with lamps that looked like they at one point were made to hold candles. Stands and tables also lined the hallway with each holding a different antique. They pass by a painting of his parents. He stops momentarily to observe their smiling faces.</p><p>“They would have been proud of you.”</p><p>“I know. Every time I see that painting and every time I go out at night. I sleep better knowing that what happened to me will not happen to anyone else, as long as I can prevent it.”</p><p>“Shall we get to the party now?”</p><p>“Of course.” Their footsteps echo in the creaking hallway as they walk onward. The doors to the main hall open wide to the awaiting crowd. They stop their mingling to see Bruce and Ace standing at the top of the steps.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late everybody. I was at a last-minute garden party and I forgot that I overscheduled; but first of all, I would like to thank you all for coming here. Harvey Dent has done a wonder for Gotham. With help from Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD, they have helped to make these streets safer. Of course some would say it’s thanks to Batman but in my opinion, someone who dresses up as a flying rodent probably has some major psychological issues. But! That is neither here nor there, so enjoy drinking my fine Champaign and my caviar, imported straight from Russia!”</p><p>The crowd gives an applause before they go back to mingling and drinking. Bruce walks down the steps to meet with Harvey, who’s waiting at the bottom.</p><p>“Bruce, that’s a nice speech you gave. Did anyone ever tell you, you have a nasty habit of crashing parties?”</p><p>“All the time Harvey, all the time. I mean it you know. You help keep this city clean. You are one of the first honest DA’s Gotham’s had in a long time.”</p><p>“Well, thanks Bruce. Once I’m re-elected I will begin the case against Sal Marone. You know, with Falcone in Italy and Thorne starting his own outfit, Sal is one of the last kingpins of crime among Gotham.”</p><p>“Whoa, slow down there Harvey, you already got my vote.” Harvey chuckles at Bruce’s comment and then pats Ace on the head.</p><p>“Where did you get a dog like this?”</p><p>Before Bruce could answer his question a beautiful pale woman with short red hair walked to them with her arm hooked to another equally beautiful woman. “Well, mister district attorney, I’m the one that gave Ace here a home with Bruce,” the redhead chimed.</p><p>“And you are?” Harvey said trying to see if he could remember this person.</p><p>“This is my cousin Katie Kane. She used to be in the Special Forces.”</p><p>Katie smiles, “I also think what your doing is a great service for Gotham. But back to the story about Ace here... I heard from a friend of mine in the service that one of the dogs was looking for a new home and I thought who better to give a home to than my favorite cousin. It seems that Ace fits right in with Bruce.”</p><p>“Come on Katie we got to try this chocolate fountain.” The beautiful woman next to Katie said not even paying attention to the group.</p><p>“Okay, Maggie. I’ll see you around Bruce.” The two women went off to the desert table as Bruce watched how Harvey look at both Katie and Maggie.</p><p>“That’s a pretty great cousin you got there, is she single?”</p><p>“You’re not her type Harvey.”</p><p>“What lawyers?”</p><p>“Men.”</p><p>Harvey sighs in defeat. “Why are all the good ones either gay or married?”</p><p>“Cause that’s just how life is Harve, besides, you have Grace.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, I better go see my fiancé. She’s trying to butter Mayor Hill up. I’ll see you around Bruce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right back at ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey leaves and makes his way back into the crowd. Bruce looks around and sees Jim Gordon and his wife standing off to the side of the crowd. He beelines his way towards them and takes a glass of Champaign off the tray of a passing waiter.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce!” Jim says as he spots him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Jim, Hi Sarah, so glad you two could make it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim, a man in his forties, has red hair with greying sides and his iconic mustache. He is wearing a fancy black suit and glasses with a cigar in his hand. Jim’s wife, Sarah, was an attractive looking blonde with blue eyes and a simple dark blue dress.</p><p> </p><p>“So Sarah how is being the head of Major Crimes working for you? You must have your hands full with all those super villains and that crazed vigilante.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look Batman is a pro-bono consultant for the Gotham City Police Force. And besides my husband is the one who put a giant floodlight on the top of police headquarters to call him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim coughs a bit, “Well Sarah, it’s not like he has a cellphone number I can call. Oh yeah, Bruce. Where is your ward, Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick’s in New York right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s too bad; there’s someone I wanted you two to meet. Barbara! Could you come here please?” All of a sudden a beautiful young woman who looked to be about in her late teens wearing a tight black floor-length dress with one strap across her left shoulder walked over. Her red hair was tied back into a bun, her red lips highlighted her milky skin, and her blue eyes were like blue diamonds behind black-rimmed glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce felt a sudden strong desire to take this young woman into his bedroom and never let her go; he is brought out of his stupor by the unaware Commissioner Gordon. “Bruce this is my daughter Barbara from my first marriage. She’s studying at Gotham University.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce and Barbara shake hands and Barbara was the first one to speak. “It’s very nice to meet you Mr. Wayne.”</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you too and please call me Bruce. So is this your first time at my house? If so what do you think?”</p><p>“Well Mr. Bruce, this place is amazing and I have never been in a house like this before.”</p><p>“Well if you want I would be more than glad to show you around?”</p><p>“Um, I don’t mind but... I mean aren’t you needed here? After all, this party is taking place in your house after all.”</p><p>“The party may be at my house but Harvey is the man of the evening. So what do you say?”</p><p>Barbara looks to her father and stepmother to see if it was okay, Sarah was the first to respond. “I don’t see a problem, what do you think Jim?”</p><p>“Alright but a small tour otherwise we’ll be here all night.”</p><p>“Thanks Dad.”</p><p>“Then let’s be off.” Bruce walks off and Barbara is right next to him walking into a hallway on the ground floor.</p><p>Once they were alone in the hallway, he notices that she looked a little nervous and tries to break the ice with a question, “So you’re studying at Gotham University, which means your…eighteen?”</p><p>“Nineteen actually and how old are you?”</p><p>“I’m thirty. I didn’t know Jim had a daughter?”</p><p>“My parents divorced when my older brother Jimmy and I were young. Mom got custody and we lived in Chicago. But I was born in Gotham and something just drew me back. So how do you know my dad?”</p><p>“He caught the man who killed my parents. After that we became friends. I knew that he was married before but he never talked about having children. I guess your mother leaving him must have been hard. So how do you feel about Sarah?”</p><p>“Well, I’m happy for my father and... Sarah is nice but the thing about her being thirteen years younger than my dad is a little weird. I mean I don’t know if I would date someone older than me?”</p><p>“You never know. So do you want to see the library or the art gallery?” He turned to look at Barbara who turns to look at him with smile on her face.</p><p>“I work at my school’s library I see enough dusty books all day. I want to see what kind of paintings you have.”</p><p>Bruce felt a spike of lust from looking at her sensual smile and all of a sudden he had the urge to take her to his bedroom for a quick minute of lovemaking. Bruce snaps back to reality; what was going on with him? Yes, she is very active but he just met her.</p><p>“Then let’s go.”</p><p>They arrive at the doors to the art gallery, it’s a large room filled with all kinds of paintings. Barbara is stunned, some of the paintings in the room even looked like famous works seen in museums.</p><p>“Are they all real?”</p><p>“Some. The others are recreations.” Barbara goes off looking at the paintings while Bruce looks around the room himself. He doesn’t come to the room often, as he was often busy with his life as a CEO, philanthropist and a superhero. He forgot just how many painting were there. He walked up to where he saw Barbara staring at a painting of a man covered in shadows embracing and kissing a beautiful young woman surrounded in bright light; the embrace is a very sexual one. As he walked up to her, he could not help but look at her backside, her sexy curves and her tight little ass as he imagined how smooth her shoulders would be.</p><p>He walks right up to her and talks about the painting to grab her attention. “Hades and Persephone.”</p><p>Barbara is brought out of her thoughts and looks away from the haunting painting. “Who painted this? It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“My…My Mother did. She was an art teacher and she also taught mythology. Most people know the version where Hades kidnaps her and forces her to be his bride. But she told me about the version where Hades and Persephone love each other. She chooses to eat the pomegranate to be his bride. I always loved that version.” Bruce shifts on his feet and leans a little closer.</p><p>“I like that version too,” Barbara says as she leans in closer so they were touching shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>“Would you eat the pomegranate?”</p><p>“It depends...”</p><p>They turn to face each other, keeping eye contact, “I would probably want to meet Hades first.” Their faces lean into each other and Bruce’s arms wrap around her waist while she returns the favor around his shoulders.</p><p>“You smell nice,” he says only hairs breathe from her lips.</p><p>“So do you,” she replies as she closes the gap. Their lips connect and tongues dance around each other. Bruce trails his hands up and down her back while she cups his face with her hands, deepening the kiss. His right-hand leaves her back and slides to her front where he squeezes her breast. They suddenly stop at the sensation and stumble back a bit. They start to fix up their clothes.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t…”</p><p>Barbara shakes her head, “No, i-it’s ok. I, we better get back.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” The two awkwardly return to the hall. Bruce runs a hand through his hair as he side-eyes Barbara and thinks, ‘What came over me? She’s my best friend’s daughter.’</p><p>The two re-enter the main hall and part ways with a stiff nod. Bruce went outside with a plate of food to be alone for few moments on a ground level balcony. He looked out over the grounds of the manor seeing the forest not too far from his view. The edge of the forest looked like something out of a fairy tale.</p><p>A familiar voice calls out to him, “Bruce is that you?”</p><p>Bruce turns around to see Vicki Vale reporter for the Gotham Gazette. She is dressed in a sexy tight white dress that gave a good view of her cleavage, her light red hair going past her shoulder blades and her blue-green eyes were like gems. Like with Barbara, he felt a spike of lust looking at her. Maybe Alfred’s words were getting to him about making Vicki more a part of his life.</p><p> “Vicki? I thought you would be covering the party inside.”</p><p>“The story writes itself,” she said as she walked over to stand right next to him to also look over the grounds of the manor. “God, Bruce did anyone ever tell you that this place is like something out of a Gothic novel?”</p><p>“Well Vicki I think all of Gotham has a gothic look to it. It’s what draws the tourist.”</p><p>“Yeah, but every time I come here I keep expecting Dracula in the manor and werewolves coming out of the forest. I saw you talking to Commissioner Gordon and taking a young woman into the manor.”</p><p>“That’s Barbara Gordon, the Commissioner’s daughter. I was showing her the art gallery.”</p><p>Vicki raised her eyebrow in response, “Is that all? Then why are you here by yourself acting like a kid dumped at prom?”</p><p>Bruce let out a sigh and decided to tell her what happened so she would not assume the worst. “I showed her the painting my mother did and next thing you know we kissed. I have been trying to figure out what the hell came over me.”</p><p>“I think it’s pretty obvious what came over you. She, an attractive young woman, and you’re... you. It was only natural that you two would kiss.”</p><p>“You know Vicki, I’ve been thinking lately. I was thinking about you and me.”</p><p>“Really? In what way Mr. Wayne?” she said in a teasing manner.</p><p>“I was thinking we could be more than just friends with benefits. I was thinking something a little more solid, like a relationship.”</p><p>“Bruce I’m flattered but there is so much. My job keeps me busy, you’re… you and I promised I would only report the story, never become the story and being your girlfriend would be a story in itself. Then things would only get complicated from there-”</p><p>Bruce cuts her off by pulling her in. “It doesn’t have to be.” He then kisses her passionately while she returns it a moment later.</p><p>After they break apart she looks at him and sighs, “Oh, to hell with it.”</p><p>“Why don’t you spend the night?”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll keep our distance till everyone leaves and I’ll come to your to room.”</p><p>“See you then.”</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night after the rest of the guests left, Bruce and Vicki made their way to his bedroom. Looking out the window, the thought about how crazy the night had gone. He hears a knock at the door and opens it to let Vicki in. As she walks around his large bedroom he starts to take off his suit and tie. Vicki starts to blush at seeing Bruce’s naked chest and then notices the scars on his body. Scars that he would say were the result of his more dangerous hobbies. He pulled her into his arms and smashed his mouth to hers.</p><p>Her kiss was sweet and Bruce had taken a strong taste to it. While she has her arms wrapped around his neck, he starts to unzip her dress. Letting her dress pool at her feet, he looks hungrily as she’s dressed in nothing but a white lacy thong that had matched the dress. He leans down and kisses her stomach and starts to pull down her thong revealing her red-haired pussy. He sticks his tongue right into her pussy and starts to lick and suck it with a fury. Vicki gasps in response to his actions and starts to moan as she feels his tongue inside of her, causing a spark in her very core. Bruce licked and sucked like an animal and soon Vicki screamed with pleasures as she felt herself cum, knees to buckling and forcing her to sit down on the bed. Removing his mouth with a smack, he takes off the rest of her thong.</p><p>He follows her onto the bed and pulls her into his lap with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Bruce grabs her butt while pulling her into a kiss; she squeals into the kiss as his hand squeezes. Removing his hand, he breaks the kiss to push his face right into her breasts. He starts to kiss her right breast at first and with his left hand he grabs her other one. The supple flesh was a nice mixture of soft and firm as she responded with gasp and moans.</p><p>He starts to lick and suck on her nipple while his other hand continued his assault on her breast. After a few more moments he removes his mouth and looks up to see Vicky panting. He lifts her by her hips so that her pussy was right on top of his cock. He lowers her down and as his cock starts to pierce her pussy, she gasps. As he continues to fill her she moans almost rolling her hips. He pauses inside of her to feel the blessed tight warm heat. He starts to move her hips up and down and she responds with moans at each of his thrusts.  As he picks up the pace, she responds with the movement of her own hips and soon she explodes in orgasm.</p><p>Bruce thrusts a few more times and soon he feels his own orgasm explode inside of her. After they both finish, they take a moment to breathe.</p><p>“Ready for another round?” he asks with a deep tenor and before Vicki could respond Bruce changed position so that they are doing it doggy style. It wasn’t long before both were moaning once again as they reached orgasm. After finishing, they were lying in bed as she rests her head on his chest while he strokes her hair.</p><p>“That was amazing,” Vicki said breathlessly.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>“Have you ever had a complaint about your performance?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p>Vicki got her thoughts together and said, “Bruce I know I was a little hesitant about this at first but I think we can make this work. One thing I think could help is to be more involved in each other’s lives.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?”</p><p>“Bruce when I first meet you I felt as if there was something that you guarded very close to your heart and I want to know what it is? I swear whatever it is I will keep it safe because I care about you.”</p><p>He wrestled with his thoughts about this and begun to think about what she was saying and what Alfred said about bringing her into his world. Something inside of him wanted to do what he would normally be crazy to do. He stood up and turned to her, “Vicki I want to show you something.”</p><p>He gets up from the bed, puts on a pair of boxers and a shirt. Vicki gets up still holding the sheets to her breast; she looks at him with a bit of annoyance. “Bruce can’t this wait until morning?”</p><p>“I’d rather get this over with now before I change my mind.” Bruce went to the closet and pulls out a blue silk robe that was Vicki’s size and hands it to her. She put it on and followed him to the library; he went to the grandfather clock, went to move the hands to 10:48 pm and pulls the chain. The wall behind the clock opens to reveal a staircase going downward.</p><p>She was a little shocked at first but then responded, “I didn’t think you’d have something like this.”</p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”</p><p>They started to go down the stairs and the walls around the stairs changed from drywall to the walls of a cave. </p><p>“Bruce if this is a sex dungeon I want you to know I’m okay with this but it’s going to take me some time to get used to doing something like that.”</p><p>He said nothing and stopped at what looked like a ledge with Vicki right behind him. All she could see was darkness and a few bats flying around until all of the lights come on and she felt as if she stepped into another world. The cave was filled with computers, vehicles of all kinds and objects related to Batman’s adventures. The sight of this made her mouth drop in shock and she turned to Bruce to ask but he beat her to it. “That’s right Vicki I’m Batman.”    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>